


Second to Last Row in the Library

by moonpads_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Remus x Lily Friendship, Sirius Lily friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, jilly - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpads_1/pseuds/moonpads_1
Summary: Lily discovers something on her trip to the Library.[Wolfstar One shot with mentions of Jily]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Second to Last Row in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my head. Please review! Feedback is welcome x

Lily was strolling down the long corridor humming to herself. _Just one more night of studying_ she thought as she turned towards the stairway. _One more night then Easter Holidays_.

Despite what most people thought of her, Lily wasn’t into studying. She was into passing exams and doing well. Ambition was her driving force rather than a thirst for knowledge. Not that she’d readily admit that. Lost in her thoughts she only just avoided catching her foot on the trick stair as she climbed higher into the castle. She sighed to herself, annoyed that she was having to make the journey through the cold castle. She had been planning on staying next to the roaring fire in the common room but a certain messy haired boy had been distracting her.

 _Potter_. Her stomach flipped as images flooded in her mind. He’d been huddled in a corner talking to a fourth year girl when she realised that she wasn’t able to take her eyes of him. It was ridiculous really. She’d never been bothered by him flirting with anyone else before so why should it bother her now? Lily shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that she understood the situation far too well. James Potter hadn’t asked her out since before Halloween. At first she had been thrilled at the realisation that he’d moved on but since then she’d noticed more and more changes in him. He was less cocky than he had been in fifth year; no longer picking on any random person that passed him by. His pranks now seemed to focus on the older Slytherins almost exclusively (apart from if they would result in him getting out of homework). He was also much more protective of his friends. Lily assumed this had something to do with what had happened to Sirius over the summer. Then there was the stuff that probably had always been there but she’d never noticed. Like how he chewed his pen when he was concentrating in class or always ran his left hand through his hair when he was relaxed. How he would often carry Remus’ bag or would wait around with Peter if Remus and Sirius had run off somewhere.

Now that Lily thought about it she hadn’t seen much of Sirius and Remus in the common room recently. _That probably explains why it’s felt quieter_ Lily mused as she finally reached the library, annoyed that she’d spent the entire time thinking about Potter.

Laying her bag down on the table in front of her Lily looked around. The library was almost completely deserted as it was practically the holidays. It was only the sixth years who had the charms exam tomorrow and most people weren’t fussed about it. She smiled as she passed a fifth year Hufflepuff buried behind a towering stack of dusty books and felt a surge of relief that she didn’t have any OWL’s to worry about this year. Row after row of books passed her by until Lily stopped right at the far end of the hall. The second to last row, with a stain glass window of a snowy owl and shelves eight feet tall, full of books about magical mythology. This was Lily’s favourite part of the library. There was one table at the end of the row with a precarious lamp balanced on it. Lily often came here to revise and had, as of yet, never encountered another living soul.

Gazing up at the highest books Lily began to walk to the table, still lost in her own world. Next thing she knew she’d tripped over something bumpy and had fallen face first to the floor.

“What the-” Lily’s words were silenced as she took in the sight before her.

Remus Lupin, now very red in the face, was scrambling to his feet desperately trying to do up his trousers while a tousle-haired Sirius Black lounged on the floor, shirt unbuttoned looking extremely smug.

“Wotcher Evans.” Sirius said as he rubbed his leg that Lily had just tripped over.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Lily asked. The look Sirius threw her made her blush instantly. She regretted asking.

“Just blowing off a bit of steam.” He said with a wink.

Lily looked from Sirius to Lupin then back again. Seconds of silence crawled by as Lily looked at Remus’ face. For all his embarrassment there was something there… A small smile, a glimmer in the deepest depths of his amber eyes. His eyes were locked on Sirius’ and she realised they were having a silent conversation. She suddenly felt she had interrupted a very intimate moment.

Then the realisation hit.

“Oh.” She said. “Are you two… together?” She grinned as both boys blushed. Then Sirius stood up and took Remus’ hand.

“As a matter of fact we are.” Sirius said beaming with pride, his shirt still unbuttoned.

Remus, however, looked nervous.  
“We haven’t told anyone yet.” He explained, biting his lip.

“Oh, ok.” Lily nodded, understanding Remus’ words. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. Especially Potter.”

Remus heaved a sigh of relief and grinned.  
“Thanks” he said. “We’re not sure how he’ll take the news.”

“We’re worried it’ll kill him. Either because he’ll die of shock or because he’ll get so overexcited I’ll have to murder him for being so annoying.” Sirius said as Remus pressed a kiss to the top of his head. It seemed they were pleased to finally have somebody to share their secret with.

“I can’t wait to hear how he reacts.” Lily laughed. She looked at the pair again “Well I guess I should leave you to it then… Sorry, for tripping over you.”

“No problem.” Remus said as Lily turned to leave. She made it three rows down the library before she turned around and sprinted back to the pair.  
“By the way,” she said as Sirius and Remus jumped away from one another, Sirius looking slightly impatient at this second interruption, “I think you two make a really great couple.”

And with that Lily walked out of the library, grinning all the way back to the common room replaying the look that Sirius and Remus had shared.


End file.
